I Want You
by Dr.Muraki
Summary: CuddyxCameron, femslash. Some HousexCameron in the first chapter. Cameron wants Cuddy. House wants both? Read and see peoples read and see. Rated just to be safe, let the girls have some fun.
1. Eep and Frustration

Okay, so I'm officially addicted to this couple...this fan fic is femslash (although there won't be a lot in this first chapter), and will probably be more than a couple chapters long (I'm not big on writing one shots) so give me some feed back!

I love love love reviews. I don't own House or any of the characters...dammit!

------------------

**Eep**

Cameron watched intently from her seat as Cuddy and House argued, Cuddy flushed and angry, House relaxed and ever so slightly snarky. What startled her was that she wasn't really focussing on House, she was focussing on the woman.

Cuddy seemed to be at her best when she was angry and authoritative. Hell, she was sexy even. Cameron gave a start when she thought this, almost knocking over her coffee. Everybody in the room turned to look at her, including Cuddy.

"Are you aware that you just _eeped_" Chase asked in his accented voice, looking like he would burst out laughing at any moment.

"Eep? I did not just eep," Cameron shot back defensively, her voice abnormally high pitched.

Everybody's eyes went a little wide at her almost hysterical tone of voice. "You totally eeped," Foreman pitched in, and Cameron glared at him. She could practically feel House's eyes on the back of her neck.

"Whatever," she grumbled. It seemed like everybody was against her. She turned to look over at the elder pair, and found House's eyes flashing with intense curiousity, and Cuddy's filled with slight and distant concern.

"I need- to go to the bathroom," she said, quickly making an excuse up. She walked out as she could. When she got to the bathroom, she turned the faucet on full blast and soaked her face with the freezing water.

It was so loud that she didn't hear House come in and stand right behind her. "What's up?!" he hollered right when she turned off the water, her eyes still squeezed shut.

She jumped out of her skin, leaping back with a small shriek. "GAAAH!" When she saw it was House, she added in, "Godammit House!!"

"What's up? What was with that stuff back there?" He cocked his head, and Cameron instantly became wary. This wasn't exactly his style, to just come out and say stuff like that.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine."

"You sound like you're reassuring yourself more than me."

"And you're in the ladies washroom."

"Stop avoiding my question."

"Like you care House," Cameron retorted before stalking out of the bathroom.

**Frustration **

A couple weeks passed by, and most surprising of all, House left Cameron be. No snide comments, no poking around in her business. He was almost being civil.

This was fortunate, given the way Cameron's heart seemed to flipping inside of her, tormenting her. What had started as a simple thought had transformed into an obsession. She simply couldn't take her eyes off Cuddy.

She saw every flip of the hair, caught every whiff of perfume she could as she "accidentally" passed the Dean in the hallways, studied every little way her body moved when she walked.

At the same time, she tried to act oblivious, but the fact became clearer and clearer in her mind; she was falling, and falling hard, for her boss. Just not the obnoxious one she'd fallen for before. Funny as it was, he was so much easier in comparison to Cuddy. Cuddy was light years away in concern with Cameron. She'd never have anything but unrequited love in the matter.

So why couldn't she peel her eyes off the older woman?

She became more and more frustrated, irritable, prone to mood swings. It was nightmarish, and not just for her. The whole team was put in defensive mode, and still, House wasn't saying anything.

At night, she could feel her hands running up and down Cuddy's bare body, could see her clasping her breasts, smooth and creamy and _oh_ so soft.

Her heart throbbed, her pulse raced, she was on edge every moment of the day.

One night, when it was only House and herself left at the hospital, she was in a particularily bad mood. She wanted it all and she couldn't have it, it wasn't fair!

"Going to finish that anytime soon?" House asked, looking over at her and breaking the silence. He was referring to her paper work, a rather innocent statement for him to make.

Cameron slammed her hands down on the table hard, got up, and advanced on the man. "Shut up," she growled, pulling him in for a rather deep French kiss. If she couldn't get anything from the person she truly desired, she'd have to resort to this.

He looked a little surprised, but pulled her in after a moment. It was late, and soon they had both dropped on the floor, Cameron naked, House's pants unzipped and pulled down a fair ways, both grunting and sweating.

"Came- I'm not wearing any pro-"

"Shut up!!" she cried breathily, shoving harder, releasing her frustration on the man. God she hated it all!

They reached the climax, and when it was over, she slumped down to lie on top of him, not bothering to pull out at just that moment. His ice blue eyes were shut, but her own were open and full of annoyance at herself, at him, at Cuddy.

"Am I disturbing something?" Came the voice of the exact woman in question from the door to the office.

Cameron yanked herself out as fast as she could, leaping to her feet in outright horror. _Omigod__omigod__omigod_ran through her head.

Cuddy's face looked a little shocked, probably because of the fact that she hadn't believed they would have sex right there in the open.

"It's not what it looks like-!" Cameron began, but was cut off by Cuddy shaking her head.

"Don't let me intrude..." Her eyes were still a little wide, and Cameron realized she'd been standing up to the Dean of Medicine with absolutely no clothes on to speak of. She blushed ferociously as Cuddy slowly turned and left.

Cameron stood shell shocked for quite a long time, til she heard House get up and limp over. He caught her look, and grinned, and in one second, the old House was back. "I knew it!" he cried triumphantly.

"Knew what?" Cameron snapped half heartedly.

"You've got a crush on Cuddy." He spoke the words Cameron had been running through her head foe the past week with such ease, she almost envied him. When she didn't reply, House's grin spread wider, looking almost crazy.

He cackled a little. "I want pictures Cameron!" he called after her as she hurriedly got dressed and fled the place, feeling like an idiot.

In front of the one person she wanted more than anything.


	2. Forceful Thinking and Sissy

**Forceful Thinking**

Cuddy rushed out of there as fast as her feet would take her. _What was that?!_ She screamed in her head. She shouldn't have been so shocked, after all, this was exactly the sort of thing House liked to pull; but no, something was different here.

It had almost appeared like Cameron was in charge. Like she'd initiated it. There was an aura about the person in control of the sex, and _she'd _had it, not House.

She made it to her office quickly, shut the door behind her, and leaned back against it. Why was she so worked up about this? What did it matter to her if House was screwing his little pet; or the other way around, it wasn't as if Cameron had been overly subtle with her major crush on House.

Cuddy sighed, putting a hand to her head. "What is the matter with me?" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "So they had sex..."

Without bothering with pulling the blinds, Cuddy hurled her pager all the way across her large room with such force that it slammed into the windows with a sickening crack. The window pane actually rattled, and the moment Cuddy threw it, her rage died, and she gasped with eyes the size of saucers as it clattered to the floor looking quite dead.

"Crap crap crap," she mumbled under her breath, practically running over to her pager. Its small screen was cracked, but the window seemed to be alright.

Pulling her upper lip in as she so often did when she was trying to control her feelings, Cuddy composed her face once more.

She straightened up, put her hands on her hips, and thrust her head back, eyes closed. When she'd calmed her thoughts, she opened them again, running a hand through her hair, feeling so tired.

A nurse peeped in just as she did so. "I heard a slam or something in here...is everything okay?" She looked mildly concerned.

"No, no it's fine. Don't worry about it." The nurse looked like she wanted something more than that, so she added, "I, umm, my hand slipped and I- dropped this." Cuddy smiled best she could, completely aware that it was her panicked smile.

The nurse cocked her head, with a look that was clearly disbelieving, before she left. Cuddy pulled her blinds after the woman.

Collapsing into one of her armchairs, Cuddy massaged her temples and tried to think it through logically. _I was mad because- because they're my employees, and it __was a very poor display of work place behaviour._

She actually snorted at the crap she was spewing inside of her head. She wouldn't have especially cared if she'd seen Chase or Foreman banging some random nurse or even another doctor. She wouldn't have even gotten overly upset if she had stumbled in on _House and Wilson_ having mad, wild sex.

So that left one more person; Cameron. It was true too, thinking of Cameron touching and being touched by anyone else, well it suddenly made her want to punch something. That could only mean...

"Oh no," she groaned loudly, covering her eyes. She had a strict rule not to have any kind of romantic relationships with her staff. This was an easy enough philosophy to follow most of the time, but if she actually _felt_ something for Cameron...oh, this was trouble.

"Not again," escaped her mouth.

**Sissy**

Morning came quickly, seeing as it had been very late when this all had occurred. House hadn't bothered to go home, it would've been a pointless waste of energy. That's why he was in his office when Cuddy wandered by it, looking quite lost.

He got up and slunk out to follow her as quietly as he could with a cane that made sound. Then again, that was nearly drowned out by Cuddy's clicking heels, and she probably wasn't even aware of her surroundings if the look on her face had been any clue.

She didn't seem to be going anywhere, and it was pretty obvious that she hadn't gotten any sleep. He caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder and making her start and twirl around to face him. It seemed like he was scaring everybody lately.

"House," she said, in a strangled voice.

"Cuddy," he replied, waiting to see what she had to say. He braced himself for outrage, storming, about how unprofessional that display had been, blah blah blah. Might as well get it over with now, he figured.

Her shoulders visibly slumped though, and she said in a low, almost defeated tone, "Congratulations."

House frowned, taken aback by this response, and grabbed Cuddy's shoulder because she had turned around to leave again. When she spun around, he realized that the tired look in her eyes wasn't just lack of sleep.

"Cuddy..." he warned, but she shrugged his hand off.

"I'm fine," she snapped, but with no real force behind it. There was an uncomfortable pause, but she didn't try to escape again. Her eyes directed themselves at the ground as House's pierced her.

"Congratulations for what," he said abruptly. Her response had sounded so much like Cameron's, he wondered...

"For getting Cameron after all that time," she replied lamely, flipping her hand weakly a little. House narrowed his eyes right before they went wide.

"Cuddy..." he warned again. Her chin set in the way it always did right before one of their fights.

"I told you, House, I am fine."

"That's not it," he continued, ignoring her, his eyes shining again. "I thought you made it a point not to go out with staff."

Cuddy's eyes widened. "What are you-"

"You have feelings for Cameron, don't you?"

"No!" she hollered. So she was at the denial stage. That meant she'd just realized her feelings. But Cameron hadn't said anything, she'd obviously thought about it longer.

"What was it Cuddy? I'd bet anything you just realized tonight," he said, poking around to see how far this went. "So what was it? Jealousy over seeing her with somebody else? That gorgeous glow people get right after sex? Or was it just seeing her perfect body...?"

Cuddy's face twitched slightly. "You're imagining things House." She began to walk away, so House called after her.

"Why does everyone just leave? Face your problems you sissy!"

He could see she was struggling to keep her face normal, but she kept walking, and he let her go.


	3. Fantasies and Mixed Emotions

Hello all, and sorry for the huge delay in this chapter. The next chapter is almost done already, so it should be up fairly soon...til then, enjoy.

--

**Fantasies**

Cameron had gone straight home after the "incident". That's what she was already calling it in her head- the "incident". It was simply too painful for her to think of it in any other way. To crush it down into one word helped her to avoid visuals; House's smirk of slight surprise, Cuddy's look of...well, horror...

Cameron was busy screaming loud and hard into her pillow, rolling around on her bed in a violent manner. So many things were whirling through her brain that she was fairly sure it'd explode if she kept it all in; so she screamed and screamed.

The vein in her neck felt like _it_ was about to burst after this little bout, but her head felt a little better. Well, maybe not ALOT, but at least she could think in a logical fashion. Which wasn't saying a whole lot, but it was better than nothing.

"Now what," she said aloud, feeling almost as lost as she sounded. But it wasn't really a question, she knew what came next. Call in to work sick, avoid Cuddy for the next few WEEKS at the very least, talk to House as little as possible, and try her hardest to try and forget the whole thing had ever happened.

It was a stupid plan, but the best one she could come up with under this sort of pressure.

Rubbing her temples slowly, even though it didn't help anything, she rolled over onto her back, feeling flustered to say the least. And then the strangest thing happened.

Cuddy entered her head; the older woman flipped her hair enticingingly, smiled over at Cameron like she hadn't a care in the world, and slowly approached.

"Have I mentioned," she breathed into Cameron's ear when she got close enough, "how much you turn me on?" The smile turned sultry in that spilt second, her full lips shining in the most tempting of ways.

Cameron could feel her eyes widening; this was bold, even for some crazy daydream. Actually, that made it even bolder, because it meant this was entirely of her own creation. This realization should have made her stop right then and there, but she hadn't the heart. If she couldn't have Cuddy in real life, what was the harm in having a little fun with fantasies?

Pathetic, Cameron herself thought, but this was what Cameron indulged herself with for the next hour, at least. The vibrator was pulled out, and moans so passionate they could be heard from next door in the very least wailed from her throat for a long time. The whole time, visions of a horny Cuddy seduced Cameron in a way that would have been called sinful if they'd been real.

By the time she was finished with herself, added to the sex she'd had with House only a couple hours before, Cameron was so exhausted she could hardly believe it. She knew she should have been thoroughly ashamed of herself, not to mention shocked; but she wasn't.

She really didn't regret what she'd just done. If given the chance, she'd do the same thing to the real Cuddy, but that wasn't an option. Not after what had happened with House, and especially not if Cuddy was straight, which Cameron was pretty damn sure the Dean was.

Pushing the thoughts from her head, Cameron picked up the phone, reported that she was taking a sick day in a curt and rushed voice, and then proceeded to catch up on the sleep she'd missed during all her sexual activities.

**Mixed Emotions**

Cuddy was agitated to say the least. She grew more agitated when it was clear that House wasn't going to drop his newfound interest, or rather, obsession, with her feelings about Cameron.

He'd already proceeded to stick his head into her office to say, "Cameron's taking a sick day today." She very nearly threw something at him- hell, her pager was already broken.

Civility managed to keep its hold on her, however, and she resisted the large red target that had formed upon House's forehead in her mind, instead nodding at him as if it were none of her concern.

He'd left after seeing that she wasn't going to lash out at him verbally as she usually did.

She clutched her head in her hands for some time after that, and she got little work done that entire day, much to her own displeasure. She was an honest to goodness mess.

Cuddy grew even worse when Cameron was absent from work for three days; it was already Friday and still no sign of Cameron at all. What was the matter with the girl? Such a reaction wasn't warranted; sure, getting seen by your boss having sex with a co-worker was pretty terrible, and VERY embarrassing, but it's not like Cameron was the one going through attraction problems like Cuddy was.

In fact, the dread she'd been feeling from her new found attraction to Cameron was falling way to a stronger emotion of extreme irritation. If the stupid woman never came back to work, Cuddy wouldn't be able to cope at all.

If the woman wasn't around her, she'd never be able to figure out her feelings completely, she'd be tortured emotionally. She'd float in the gray area, neither black nor white. Cuddy hated the gray area more than anything else.

So finally, on the morning of that Friday, she stomped into House's office, her demeanour stormy and commanding.

"House!" she bellowed. It was a good thing he was alone in the office; the rest of his team seemed to be absent, which was all the better for her.

House glanced up at her, and he didn't look all that surprised that she was in his office. "Yes, Mistress? What are your commands?"

Not taking the bait he had swung in her face none too subtely, she snapped, "You will personally go over to Dr. Cameron's house and tell her to return to work on Monday or _else."_

House raised an eyebrow, smiling lazily in a fashion that infuriated her further. "Or else _what?"_

"Or else I'll cut off your _balls_, House."

"Yeah right."

House looked pretty certain of himself, until she clacked right up to his desk, pulled him up by his collar and spat in his face, "I am dead serious, _Greg."_ His first name flew off her tongue like a curse, and it was all he could do not to flinch.

Never before had Cuddy physically done anything to him. She'd always drawn the line at words; she meant business if she was shoving him around like this.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to assault a cripple," was what came out of House's mouth next, making her face twitch in something that closely resembled a spasm.

"I wouldn't want to put that on my record, now would I? Do what I said House, I'm your damn boss." Her words were said low and thick with fury, and she distantly recognized that she was over reacting to this whole Cameron thing.

At the same time, House was realizing just how strongly Cuddy felt for Cameron, and it startled him. For only just coming to terms with this "crush", Cuddy was reacting strongly, very strongly indeed.

Cuddy glared down at him hotly, before turning around and stalking towards the door.

"Why me?" House called after her, regaining a little of his composure.

"Because you're the reason she's not at _WORK_!" Cuddy retorted, all but screaming the last word. With that, she left the room, fists clenched white against her sides.

House chuckled lowly. "Oh, but Cuddy," he murmured when she was well out of sight at the end of the hallway, "_You're_ the reason she's not here."


End file.
